Familiar Faces
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Familiar faces make their way into Jump City and the Titans learn more about Robin with each encounter. They aren't really sure they like it...(ROBRAE){ONESHOT} Also, Robin may get...violent, later on.


_**This is what happens when you let me play Injustice for more than a hour...especially if you give me some comic books too...**_

_**PS: the Killer Frost mentioned is the regime one in Injustice. I'm not that good in describing, but I tried. XD**_

_**Also, these villains might be defeated a little too easily, this one shot would just go on forever if I described the whole f'ing fight scene.**_

_**PPS: I might have mentioned Catwoman's new found power in DC vs. Mortal Kombat...**_

* * *

The first one, was Killer Frost.

The Titans alarm had gone off, when Raven entered the room, Robin was frozen in place, staring at the screen in front of him.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other and Starfire was staring at their leader with worry in her bright green eyes.

Raven sent them a questioning look, her teammates just responded by nodding to the screen.

She saw a woman with a white Mohawk, her bangs a deep blue color. Her skin was a disturbingly icy blue color, the same color as her eyes. She floated right into the bank she was robbing, little pieces of broken ice floating around her along with a what seemed to be icy cold wind. She wore a blue and gray leotard, leading up to her neck where chains were wrapped around it, leading to her collarbone.

She stopped right at the entrance and placed her hand on her hip, a cocky smirk on her face as she laughed and calmly walked in.

"Killer Frost." Robin growled, his fists clenched.

The Titans glanced at each other, he knew who she was? That was new.

Their masked leader didn't even shout out his usual 'Titans Go!', he just ran out the room and into the garage for the R-Cycle. The others quickly followed him, not sure of what he would do.

When they arrived at the scene, the security guards were frozen in place and the criminal who did it was standing in the middle of the room. Waiting for them.

"Ah, Robin, I wondered where you went when I didn't see you in Gotham with that old Bat." She taunted, causing the Boy Wonder to clench his fist.

Her voice was icy and almost...robotic, it sure send a shiver down _Raven's _spine.

Without warning, Killer Frost shot ice spikes at them. Robin dodged, Raven shielded herself and Cyborg from the attack while Starfire and Beast Boy took up to the air.

Killer Frost narrowed her eyes, sure, she heard rumors that Robin had made his own team. She didn't expect them to have powers though, the boy was just full of surprises wasn't he?

"You and your little Justice League won't stop me from...breaking the ice." She taunted, Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and dodged another attack as he threw three explosive discs at the woman. "Your puns are almost as bad as Flash's." He countered.

Her lips slipped into a tight line and she raised her already ice-filled hands, but before she could attack, two green blasts hit her in the back.

She turned around to see Starfire floating behind her, eyes glowing green, along with her hands. Killer Frost shot up into the air just as Cyborg shot at her, causing the blue beam to hit Starfire in the chest.

She threw a ice wall in front of herself to shield her from Raven's incoming attacks, completely forgetting the green changeling and Boy Wonder.

A green elephant knocked her against the wall, Robin quickly jumped behind her and cuffed her hands behind her back, making sure to put a heat disk on it.

"You underestimate me," she smirked as she looked up at the Titan leader, her robotic voice even icier as she taunted him.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't," he nodded his head to the disc. "Absorb the heat from that one and you'll die from the energy, just like the one before you." He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, calmly taking her shocked expression in as he mentioned her dead friend. This meant that-

"You know who I am?!" She gasped, her voice loosing the icy tone as she stared at him in shock.

"Louise Lincoln, I believe you were friends with Crystal Frost? The original Killer Frost?" He taunted her, Killer Frost's eyes went as wide as serving platters as she stammered for an answer.

The remaining Titans looked at each other, Robin knew this one, that was clear as day. But the fact that she knew who she _really _was was surprising. Especially when he was being so cold about it.

He pulled the stunned woman up and leaned closer. "Perks of working with 'the old Bat'. I'll tell him you called him that if I ever see him again." He pushed her towards the waiting cops. "Keep her in a cool cell or something, isolate her from any kind of heat, she'll absorb it and create ice through it. Don't underestimate her." He instructed, the cops just nodded and took the still confused woman from him.

Robin turned around to face the Titans, he shrugged at their questioning stares and made his way to the R-Cycle. He climbed on, completely ignoring Killer Frost's screams and insults thrown his way as she got out of her shock. "You coming?" He said, holding his helmet in his hands as he raised his eyebrow.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy blinked and got in the T-Car, Raven stayed behind though.

Their eyes met (well, she was looking into his mask) and he sighed. "What is it, Rae?"

"I'll forget you called me 'Rae' if you tell me what the hell that just was!" She stated in her usual monotone, her Amethyst eyes never leaving his face. "Sure, you taunt the villains. But never like this, you never talk about their back stories and stuff, or mention other superheroes, you've never been so...cruel."

"I'd hardly call that _cruel, _Raven."

"You were being very cold and uncaring, you mentioned her _dead _friend. From the terror and sadness in her eyes, I could tell you hit a hard topic, hell, I could _sense _it! I'm an Empath Robin." Her voice hardened at the end, he sighed and looked away.

"Listen, everything is alright, she just mentioned Batman and you know I don't like talking about him. Just drop it, please?" He was twisting his helmet around in his hands, his head jerked to the T-Car, subtle enough for Raven to almost miss it. Almost.

She glanced at the T-Car, only to see their friends watching them with wide eyes. Beast Boy's ears were perked, obviously listening in and telling Starfire and Cyborg what was going on.

She understood, he didn't want to talk about it in front of them. She didn't bother telling him that his argument about Batman was invalid because he was already on edge when he saw Killer Frost on the screen. But she let it drop.

* * *

The second one was Catwoman.

The five crime-fighting teens had just finished fighting Control Freak and watched as he got pushed into the back of the police car. Three of the five Titans jumped in surprise when they heard Beast Boy yelp and jump into Starfire's arms when he spotted a black cat.

The surprised alien caught her friend and was staring at him wide-eyed, like the other Titans.

"Uhm...BB? What are you doing?" Cyborg asked, a little startled.

"Dude! I know you aren't as fond of animals as I am but don't you know about black cats bringing bad luck?! Jinx even has them with her sometimes! And the girl is literally bad luck! Hello!" He pushed himself impossibly closer to Starfire when the cat passed them.

The confused alien princess blinked. "Friends, I do not understand the meaning of Friend Beast Boy's fear of the black cat."

Robin shrugged. "It's nothing Star, just a rumor that black cats bring bad luck."

Beast Boy stared at him in disbelief. "A rumor?! I'm part _animal_! I know these things! Why do you think I never shift into a black cat?!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Because you only turn in _green _animals," she stated flatly.

Robin had already stopped paying attention to the argument, he was focused on the black cat that seemed to move with elegance, as if it knew something. The cat stopped and sat down right in front of him and looked up, its head tilted slightly to the side as it watched him. Something shiny caught his eye and he crouched down in front of the black feline.

He paused when he saw the diamond collar hanging on the cat's neck. "Isis," he muttered in that same cold tone he used with Killer Frost.

"You know this cat?" Cyborg asked, surprised.

"Only because he knows me," a female voice stated from the roof of the movie store Control Freak tried to rob.

A woman in a skin tight black body suit and a cat-like cowl stood there, she pushed her goggles on her eyes and jumped down. The other Titans held their breath, the woman must be crazy, there was no way she could survive that fall, but when they made the move to help her, Robin stopped them. He said to just watch and not to worry.

They understood when she landed on all fours in a cat-like manner. She stood upright, a sleek, black whip in her left hand. The black cat, Isis, ran up to the woman and jumped on her shoulders. The woman smiled and took a diamond out of her pocket, placing it in Isis' mouth. "You run along now, I have business to attend to," she purred and the black feline jumped off her shoulders and disappeared into the alley.

"You still stalking Batman?" Robin asked, his stance defensive as his eyes never left the woman. She just tilted her head in the same way Isis did and stared at him. "You've grown up," was all she said.

Robin blinked, as did the other Titans.

Well that was unexpected.

Robin's eyes caught her turning her whip on the ground as her eyes shifted to Raven, he reacted quickly and threw his bird-a-rang at her before pushing a stunned Raven behind him just as she raised her whip.

The bird-a-rang hit her hand, she was quick enough to raise her other hand just in time and it clashed with the sharp talons of her suit. Beast Boy winced as his sensitive hearing picked up the sound it made.

The other Titans immediately got into position, Starfire had her starbolts ready, Beast Boy had shifted into a green wolf and snarled at the woman while Cyborg had his canon ready and aimed at her.

Raven blinked, not reacting at all. She could sense some weird magic radiating off her, she just couldn't tell _what. _

She levitated herself in the air and watched the others fight the woman, trying her best to figure out what was making her uneasy.

She watched as the woman dodged the attacks of her friends easily with cat-like agility, she actually _laughed _when she saw Beast Boy in wolf form. Robin seemed to know her moves and dodged them easily, but she blocked most of his counterattacks. "Still living in Batman's shadow?" She taunted him, crouching down in a leaping position, claws ready for attack.

Robin slid back and used his Bo-staff to keep him steady as he countered. "Still using a litter box?"

She snarled and roundhouse kicked him, catching him by surprise and hitting him in the chest. Raven caught him with her black energy and floated down, Robin immediately went to help the others but she stopped him. "Robin, something seems...off with her. She's a little _too _cat-like."

Robin paused and turned. "Is that what you've been doing? Watching her because you were suspicious?"

She nodded.

"Raven, it's _Catwoman _we're talking about, she's always been cat-like."

She shook her head. "She probably isn't like you remember her, I can sense some kind of magic inside her, I just don't know what-"

She got cut off by a loud roar, both Titans turned to see Cyborg crash into a building and Starfire fly after him to make sure he was okay while Beast Boy- still in wolf form - was currently getting his butt kicked by a black panther.

Robin blinked and pointed at the black feline. "She couldn't do that before."

Raven groaned. "What did I tell you?!" She made her way to Beast Boy as Catwoman stalked his way and raised her paw to strike him, black energy caught the cat's paw and soon the whole cat was covered in it. Raven focused on the panther and threw her into a building, Catwoman shifted back and winked at Robin. "Don't look so surprised, Boy Wonder, didn't my dear Batman tell you I could do that? Something with an alternate dimension, I don't know, to difficult to explain and it still messes with my head."

He shuddered at the 'my dear Batman' comment, what Bruce saw in Silena, he didn't know. He just knew it disgusted him, he wasn't the only one who thought that, Tim mentioned it once or twice.

They managed to defeat Catwoman once all Titans teamed up on her.

As the police took her in, she made them stop when she passed Robin and Raven. She took notice of how he moved slightly to stand in front of her, although the half-demon was way more powerful than him and could protect herself if Catwoman tried anything.

"You know, Dick, you remind me a lot of Batman, especially how you act around the girl. He's just as protective of me as you are of her. I'll tell him I saw you when I get back to Gotham, he misses you, although he would deny it." She smiled a little.

Both Robin and Raven tensed, not because of the embarrassing comparison, but because she called him by his name. Raven could sense the others' confusion, she was the only one he had told his name to.

Robin acted professionally and crossed his arms. "_If _you get out, Silena, don't get your hopes up." The police officers continued walking, taking Silena with them.

"Dick?" Beast Boy asked. Robin panicked but didn't show it, luckily for him, Raven was there.

"She was probably just insulting him," she stated simply, pulling her hood over her head again as people were walking by. She never was comfortable with letting anyone but her friends see her without her hood.

"Friend Robin, who was that woman? And how did she gain a version of Friend Beast Boy's abilities?" Starfire asked, staring wide-eyed at the paw marks Catwoman left.

Robin shrugged. "Catwoman, Silena Kyle, when I last saw her in Gotham, she was just a thief with cat-like abilities and she seemed to understand them. As far as I know, she couldn't shift into a panther then, it surprised me too."

Raven narrowed her eyes, her leader's shoulders were tensed and his fists were clenched. He tried his best to cover up the bitterness in his voice, but she noticed and quickly cut in. "Let's go home, there's too much negative energy around here and it's messing with my emotions." She made sure to keep her voice in that same monotone so they wouldn't get suspicious.

Besides, it was true, Rage was feeding on the negative energy and Knowledge was almost screaming at Raven to get the hell out of there. She along with Brave, Happy and even _Lazy _fought back against Rage. Timid was nowhere to be seen, as always when Rage was getting too strong, the red emoticlone scared the gray one so much she always hid in Knowledge's realm, where she felt safest.

Robin subtly brushed his fingers on her side, as a way of saying thank you.

She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

The third one was Two-Face, it was also the first time the others saw Robin _afraid._

The alarm had gone off again, a club named 'Two Sides of a Coin' was being robbed, Robin immediately tensed up. He prayed it wasn't the villain he thought it was. But no such luck, it was him.

Normally, Robin would be driving in front with his motorcycle, but this time he was driving behind the T-Car. Raven sensed his discomfort and...and _fear. _She flew next to Robin the whole time, neither of them said anything, but both of them knew she would be watching him.

When they entered the club, they spotted a man in a suit with his back facing them. The suit was half black and half white, his hair the same color. He was talking to two big guys. Twins, from the looks of it.

"Should we kill 'em, boss?" One of them asked.

The man took something out of his pocket, a coin. He tossed it in the air and looked at it when he caught it. "Yeah, go ahead." He nodded.

"I don't think so," Robin spoke up, but his voice shook a little. The other Titans noticed, Starfire even lowered a little from her surprise but quickly caught herself.

The man paused and chuckled before turning around slowly, this time, Starfire _did _hit the ground. Her green eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth in surprise.

Half of the man's face was completely ruined, scarred with what seemed to be burn marks.

"Yes, Princess, I know, I look horrible." The man chuckled.

"Two-Face," Robin cleared his throat.

"Ah, Bird-Brain, the Cat Lady mentioned you had your own team," he shrugged. "Didn't want to believe it, so I came here to see it myself."

Robin crossed his arms. "I'm surprised you didn't toss the coin to see if you should believe her or not, and you're seriously using Joker and Harley's nicknames? Shame on you, Harvey, I thought better of you." Raven glanced at him. The only reason he crossed his arms was to stop them from shaking.

Two-Face shrugged, if he was surprised that Robin knew his name, he didn't show it. "The clown and his little girlfriend can be clever sometimes, they just can't pull off the double traps or heists like I can," he cocked his head to the side. "Remember the incident with the D.A. Robin? Wasn't that fun?"

The masked leader's breath hitched. "I still have the scars to remind me."

Two-Face laughed. "Ah, good times. I loved seeing Batsy all distressed when he could only watch you get beaten by me, I thought he was gonna cry, I'm surprised you didn't." He tossed his coin casually, as if they weren't discussing how he tortured Robin in his first year as the Boy Wonder.

"You didn't hit me _that _hard," his voice shook.

"Yeah, I dunno _who _exactly you're trying to fool, kid. But I beat the shit out of you after you failed to save that D.A. Would've killed you if that damn old Bat hadn't escaped and saved your butt."

Starfire wasn't even capable of flying anymore, she stared at Robin with tears in her eyes.

Beast Boy's ears lowered as he listened to what his leader and friend had to go through, he was pretty sure that what he was hearing wasn't the only bad thing that had happened to him.

Cyborg didn't know what to think, he was at loss of words. Robin had seemed so strong, like nobody could break him. But that was because he had _already been _broken. Multiple times.

And Raven? She could feel everything, his terror, his fear, his anger, _everything. _She couldn't even tap into their bond to calm him down, he was completely blocked from her.

"I-" Two-Face didn't even give him the chance to talk, he put his coin in his pocket and continued talking as if nothing was wrong.

"And the look on your face was priceless when you failed to save the D.A. I mean, you were so proud when you cut the rope, only for him to fall into a tank of water and drown. You should know, boy, I'm not called Two-Face for nothing, except the obvious." He pointed at his face. "I _always _have a double trap if one of them fails."

He pulled out a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at the frozen Boy Wonder.

"Goodbye, Bird Brain."

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't _move. _He wanted to, he wanted to do a couple of backflips, roundhouse kick the bastard in the face and smack him around with his Bo-staff, but _he just couldn't move!_

He could only relive the bad memories of Gotham.

The D.A. falling to his death, Two-Face beating Robin up so badly he could taste his own organs, Bruce's look of fear as he thought he wouldn't be able to escape in time to save his adoptive son. Robin being traumatized by that event for the rest of his life. He had nightmares, repeating it over and over again. Sometimes his mind would be extra mean and add images of the Joker and how he nearly killed him, and how Bruce fired him from being Robin for his own safety. _Everything. _

Raven threw her hand up, causing a black shield to ward off the bullet. She barked orders at the other Titans to snap them out of their shock so she could get Robin out of there.

The other three got into action as she dragged him into a corner. He was completely frozen, not only because of what Two-Face did to him, but what _he _nearly did to _Two-Face. _

"Robin, look at me!" She hissed, making sure to keep an eye on the others in case they needed help. She snapped her fingers in front of his face but he didn't react.

She moved one of the tables to cover them as she took off his mask, it wasn't the first time she'd sen his eyes.

She wished she didn't take off the mask.

That look of fear and horror was ten times worse than what she could feel from his emotions. It was almost as bad as her fear when Slade returned to get her for Trigon.

She grabbed his face and pulled it closer. "Robin, listen to me. You know how Two-Face works, you've fought him before. The others are having trouble with him, you need to snap out of this!"

Her Amethyst eyes were wide as she stared into his own blue ones. He blinked. "Raven," he breathed, his voice cracking. "I'm scared."

She sighed. "Robin, it's okay to be scared, look at what he did to you-"

"Not of him," he paused and looked away. "Of me."

She blinked. "What?"

He ducked his head, refusing to meet her eyes. "Batman fired me from being Robin for a while after the incident, I found Two-Face with a few other kids and almost killed him then and there. But I held back, I don't know if I can do that now." He closed his eyes. They opened in shock when her lips pressed to his, well this was new, she only kissed him rarely. He was usually the one initiating it.

She pulled away and made sure to make him look at her. "Listen, if you go to far- which you _won't, -_I'll stop you. I promise. Now, we need to go help the others before Cyborg's system gets messed up.

With Raven and Robin back, the fight went well. Two-Face underestimated Robin, still thinking he was afraid and in shock. That led to his defeat.

When they were at Titans tower, Robin explained to the others what happened. How Two-Face tricked and beat him, how Batman saved him and fired him for his safety, and how he...almost killed Two-Face, or, Harvey Dent, as he referred to him the whole time in the story.

Raven stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder as she stayed silent the whole time.

The Titans were shocked, they didn't think Robin went through so much torture, they were pretty damn sure Two-Face wasn't the only one who hurt their leader that bad. And the fact that _Robin _almost killed someone...

They supported him though.

When the others went to their rooms, the two birds stayed behind, him telling her how grateful he was for her.

She just shrugged.

* * *

The third one, was Riddler. The Titans saw another change in their leader, but this one terrified them.

He had warned the others- mostly Beast Boy -not to try to answer his riddles if you get distracted by them, he'll use it to his advantage.

They found a man in a green suit, yellow question marks all over it, with a green hat and a question mark cane. Waiting for them.

"Robin," the man greeted politely with a nod of his head.

"Riddler," Robin shot back sharply. Riddler grinned. "Why the hostility, Wonder Boy? We're all friends here, aren't we?" He glanced at Raven standing beside Robin and smirked. "Some of us may be more than friends, I see."

He turned to face her. "I believe your name was Raven? That was what the news report said, at least. Tell me, honey, why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

He was answered by a blast of black energy.

Riddler calmly got up, using his cane as help. He brushed the dust off his suit and grinned at Robin. "You've trained your team well, I see. Batman would be proud," he cocked his head to the side, causing his hat to tip a little. "Or he wouldn't, we never know. Batman is a riddle of his own, don't you think?"

He stepped back and held his arms out expectantly, right on cue, five men dressed in similar outfits as Riddler- minus the question marks -ran to his side.

"Titans Go!" Robin called.

The battle went well, they fought the henchman as Riddler watched at the sidelines, both of his hands on that damn cane of his. But the more henchmen they defeated, the more showed up.

Riddler took the distraction to sneak up on Raven and capture her, tying her wrists with magic ropes that prevented her from using her magic. He always came prepared.

He dragged her to the rooftop of the hospital he was terrorizing and only then did he remove his hand from Raven's mouth.

She didn't scream like he expected, she just stared at the fight happening and prayed to whatever god above that everything would turn out okay. She hoped it didn't matter that she was demon's spawn.

Riddler rolled his eyes, did he have to do everything himself?

"Robin, my dear friend!" The Boy Wonder paused. "Look up, will you?!"

He turned around and his heart stopped, along with the fight happening around him. All the henchmen had stopped and were grinning widely, waiting for the Boy Wonder's reaction.

Riddler waved his cane in the air, taunting him. "I've got to admit, she's really pretty and she has that air of danger around her, which I like. You have great taste in women, my dear boy!" His hand trailed along her cheek, and then, without warning, he delivered a painful blow to her stomach. Causing her to gasp and stumble forward, Riddler held her in place and grinned.

Robin's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, he remembered telling Jason to take control of his anger, the second Robin had told him it wasn't that easy. Now he understood, all he wanted to do was kill The Riddler for hurting Raven, _now. _

Riddler twisted the question mark on his cane and the bottom popped open, revealing a gun. He placed it at the half-demon's head and grinned. "The poor have it, the rich need it, and when you eat it, you die. What is it? I'll give you a hint, the answer is the same thing your little girlfriend will be after I blow her brains out!"

Raven looked at him and frantically shook her head, telling him not to do anything stupid just to save her. He stayed silent.

Normally, he would've yelled something back, or came up with a plan or something. But now he just stood silent, fists and jaw clenched as he stared at Riddler.

The others inched back, suddenly afraid.

Robin looked disturbing, dangerous, deadly, _murderous. _

A henchman came up from behind him, a green baseball bat shaped like a question mark raised in his hand. Robin turned around, grabbed the bat and simply broke it in two before throwing the broken pieces away. He kicked the man in the chest and threw a hard punch in his face, causing him to trip and fall down. But Robin wasn't done.

He walked up to the poor man and kicked him sharply in the ribs, hard enough for the man to flip on his stomach.

Robin crouched down and slammed his head against the ground until he was unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

The most disturbing part was that he actually _laughed. _

It wasn't like the laugh the Titans knew, it was a terrifying, haunting _cackle. _

The Boy Wonder got up and got something from his utility belt, as the other henchmen started to move, he threw the smoke bombs down and he was _gone. _

Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and even Riddler were staring in surprise at Robin's sudden change of behavior.

He was starting to think capturing Raven was a bad idea.

_That laugh _was heard again, it echoed around the place, making it hard for the henchmen to find him. Starfire shuddered, it actually scared her, Beast Boy and Cyborg would be lying if they said they weren't.

When everyone didn't look, a sickening _crunch _could be heard, causing everyone to look to the place the sound came from.

A henchman was hanging unconscious from a pole, from the looks of it, his legs were broken and bend in ways they _shouldn't be able _to bend.

And so he took them all down one by one, he almost bashed someone's skull in and gave him an extra hit on the chest with his Bo-staff.

Riddler was now terrified, he had seen Robin angry, and he had to admit, he was a danger for the _mission _when he was angry. But never like _this. _Now he wasn't only a danger for the mission, but also a danger for Riddler's _life._

He'd rather have _Batman _send him to Arkham than be caught by Robin right now.

He panicked when he saw all of his henchmen knocked out with brutal wounds, if all of them were out, that meant that he was the next target.

He could hear that terrifying cackle again and turned around.

He wasn't there.

Raven didn't know _how, _but somehow Robin fell down from the air and knocked Riddler to the ground. He held the man in place, throwing punch after punch into his face. Never letting him catch his breath or anything.

Finally, he let Riddler go and got up, the man's face was already bloody and bruised as he scrambled away. "Nothing," Robin hissed in an icy but deadly tone.

"Wh-what?" Riddler stammered, continuing to back away as the Boy Wonder was stalking towards him like a predator. There was blood on his usual traffic light costume, _a lot _of blood. None of it was his own.

"The poor have it, the rich need it and when you eat it, you die. The answer is nothing," he cocked his head to the side, a taunting, disturbing smile on his face. "The same thing Raven would be, was that what you said?"

"I-"

Robin kicked him in the ribs, hard.

Riddler gasped as the air left his lungs, this was _nothing _like the Boy Wonder he remembered. This one was dangerous, if he kept this up, probably even more than Batman.

The masked Titan leader placed his foot on Riddler's leg and crushed it, satisfied when he heard the sound of bones cracking. He repeated the process to the other leg and to his fingers, not reacting on Riddler's screams of pain.

He stopped when he heard Raven whimper, he didn't turn around and threw a bird-a-rang behind his back without looking, thinking the ropes were hurting her. The sharp object cut clean through the ropes and she rubbed her wrists, staring wide-eyed.

"You know, Edward Nigma," Robin crouched down and took out another bird-a-rang, casually tapping it on the blood-stained ground beside Riddler's broken body as he talked. "There are many things you can do when it comes to me, but the thing with you Gotham villains is," he paused his tapping and looked up, the disturbing grin still on his face. Riddler was glad he couldn't see his eyes. "You still have that idiotic, childish, good for nothing Boy Wonder in your head whenever you hear the name 'Robin'. But you don't know how wrong you are." He grinned and slashed the Riddler's arm lightly with the bird-a-rang.

"I won't kill you, I'm still a hero, so don't worry. But the thing is," he leaned closer. "You do not, on _any _circumstances, hurt _my Raven. _Got it?"

Riddler nodded and Robin got up. "Good, now Riddle me this: I'm filled with psychotic psychopaths, I'm not guarded well and I don't pay much attention to the people that stay with me. What am I?"

"Arkham Asylum," Riddler croaked out.

"Correct, and you'll be there soon too." He hauled Riddler from the ground and threw him off the building, the Titans gasped and where about to put a stop to all this when Robin jumped off the roof too.

That's it, he had gone insane.

He caught Riddler right before he hit the ground and shot his grappling hook, landing safely on the ground with the broken criminal. Handing him to the already waiting paramedics. "Make sure he gets to Arkham when he isn't completely broken." Robin stated, arms crossed. The paramedics nodded warily, spotting the blood on Robin's uniform and the knocked out henchmen currently being helped by their colleagues.

"Robin?" He turned around, completely ignoring the other shell-shocked Titans as he focused on one person only.

Without warning, Robin pulled her into a tight hug. She could feel his anger, regret and shame, she frowned. "Robin, I swear to god if you're sorry for not saving me sooner I will kill you."

"That's not what I'm sorry for."

"Then what is it?"

"That you had to see me that way." 

* * *

The last one, was Joker.

Robin, now Nightwing, saw this one coming.

He knew it from the moment the alarm went off and they saw a green and purple van in front of the bank.

You'd think he'd go all angry or scared again. But the encounters with Riddler and Two-Face got that all out of his system.

Joker didn't seem surprised when he saw the Titans, he just smiled, like usual. His purple attire, green hair and red lips surprising Starfire. He looked a little too much like the Rekoj on her home planet. "Oh hey, Bird Brain! I heard you beat poor old Eddie and his henchmen into the hospital! I'm impressed!" He gasped. "But what would old Batsy think?"

"He'd think about putting you back in Arkham. And he and I probably have the same mindset because those are exact my thoughts." Nightwing countered.

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see you didn't lose your sarcasm," he muttered. He pulled out his gun and the others immediately moved into a defensive stance, Nightwing stood still. "Shoot," he challenged.

Joker blinked. "You sure did change, didn't you, former Boy Blunder? I remember you running behind Bad-Breath whenever I pulled out a gun."

"Shoot," he repeated.

Joker glared and shot, no bullets came out of the gun, just confetti. The clown laughed loudly and the other Titans just stared at him. "Told you he was crazy," Nightwing muttered.

The Joker frowned. "I liked you better as Robin," he grumbled.

Nightwing shrugged and casually twirled his Escrima sticks around in his hands. "I liked you better in Arkham."

Joker shrugged. "Well, at least you didn't cut your hair like Bat-Brat, I absolutely hate it." He rolled his eyes.

Nightwing ran his hand through his short hair- he'd gotten rid of the spikes the moment he went for a name and outfit change -and raised an eyebrow. "You mean Batman's kid? The new Robin?"

_Batman's kid? _He heard Raven ask through their bond.

_Damian, I'll tell you later about him. _He send back.

"Yes! Yes him! His hair is too long, don't you think?" The Joker jumped a little in excitement and Nightwing sighed. "Joker, just tell me why the hell you are in Jump City."

Joker waved his hand in a dismissal manner. "Oh, my little harlequin wanted to see other city's and she wouldn't let me say no. She'd kill me, you know how women are, right?"

Yeah, he did, Raven could be _really _bossy whenever he got hurt.

His eyes widened as he realized what Joker said. His eyes caught something heading Beast Boy's way. A giant hammer, Harley Quinn was here. "Beast Boy! Watch out!"

Beast Boy shifted just in time into a snake for the hammer to fly right over his head.

A blond woman in a black dress with black and red leggings in the fashion of her original jester outfit backflipped and landed perfectly on her feet beside The Joker. Her blond hair was up in two pigtails and she grinned widely. "You're not the only one who got a costume change Bird-Brain!" She called in that shrill voice of hers, followed by a giggle.

Nightwing threw one of his Escrima sticks in the air, it twirled in the air and his eyes never left the clown couple as he caught it. The Titans were behind him, waiting for his signal to go.

"So, how did ya get the old man and his goons into the hospital? Red just wouldn't shut up about it!" Harley twirled her hair, waiting for an answer.

Nightwing raised his eyebrows. "So even Poison Ivy heard it, huh? Must be some news then," his jaw clenched.

The Titans didn't know what he was doing, if it wasn't for this fucked up topic, they could almost be having a friendly conversation! They didn't understand, but Nightwing knew what he was doing. You always needed to keep Joker and Harley talking so you were ready when they attacked. A trick he learned from Bruce.

Something shifted in Joker's eyes. _There._

Nightwing threw both sticks in the air and tapped them against each other when he caught them, it may seem like a nonchalant act, but the Titans understood they had to get ready for battle.

"Harley, baby, could you take care of them while I go load the car? Daddy'll be right back." Nightwing rolled his eyes, he never understood the relationship between them. But one thing he knew for sure, _never _trust the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Of course Mistah J!" Her eyes snapped to Nightwing. "Let's see who the better acrobat is, don't we?" She did a somersault backwards and stood, waiting for him to attack.

"Go after Joker," he muttered. "We need to get rid of her first or else she'll be a total pain in the ass. I'll deal with her, go."

Harley's eyes widened. "No one touches my puddin'!" She gripped her hammer as the others raced past her, Nightwing took that opportunity to attack and clicked his Escrima sticks into Bo-staffs, using it to cartwheel her way and immediately kick the hammer out of her hands.

The fight went on, dodging the other's attacks, throwing your own attacks, Harley was already getting tired, but Nightwing didn't break a sweat. It's what he'd been planning the whole time. But the girl was too stubborn to give up.

"You fight like my grandma!" She shot at him, he grinned and twirled his Escrima sticks. "You fought your grandma?" He chuckled.

She charged at him with her hammer, he simply ducked and grabbed hold of the hammer, causing her to loose her balance. He placed a hand on her hip to prevent her from falling, calmly put the hammer down and cuffed her hands behind her back, making sure she didn't have any pens or anything with her.

He left her there, knowing the police would be there in a few seconds.

He arrived at the rooftop (what was it with Gotham villains and rooftops? Catwoman he could understand, but seriously?) to see the Titans fighting the Joker. But something seemed...off. Joker pulled a remote out, pressed a button, and Cyborg's system crashed. He threw the remote away and grabbed a circling black and white board, showing it to Beast Boy, the green changeling went down just like he did when Mad Mod attacked. The clown pressed on the flower on his jacket, but instead of spraying acid at Starfire, a purple powder shot out and her starbolts disappeared, along with the green glow in her eyes as she hit the ground.

Joker quickly grabbed Raven and placed his knife against her neck, the knife glowed black and seemed to be draining Raven from her powers, like the rope had did.

Joker had been watching them, studying them, figuring out ways to take them one by one down. Smart clown.

"So," Nightwing crossed his arms. "You took everyone down, except me, how are you going to take me down?"

"Simple," The Joker laughed and motioned to the knife and person he was holding. "With her, she's your weakness."

Nightwing tensed as he saw blood dripping from Raven's neck and her eyes roll back as the knife drained her energy.

He acted fast and threw one of his Escrima sticks, Joker dodged it, but it distracted him enough to take Raven away from him.

He lunged forward and both he and Joker fell on the edge of the roof, Nightwing holding them both up while Joker clutched his leg. Nightwing rolled his eyes and swung Joker up, before jumping up himself, glad he was born in an acrobatic family.

"I don't know if Riddler didn't send the message or if you just wanted to piss me off, but you managed to do it. I thought I made it clear not to touch Raven?!"

Nightwing grabbed a stunned Joker and threw him off the building, making his way to Raven to check her wound. She was staring at him in disbelief and ran to the edge, holding her hand out and a second later, Joker floated up, covered in black energy. "Are you insane?!" Raven hissed.

"No, honey, that's kinda my thing." Joker spoke up but was shushed by the glare of the two birds. Nightwing mastered the bat-glare, which was terrifying as hell, paired with Raven's glare...

Nightwing smiled. "Rae, I knew you wouldn't let him die and catch him, and before you say 'what if I didn't?' I don't believe you would've let him die but in case you did, I could pull him up with a grappling hook." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"So...were you trying to scare me because there was a possibility I'd die? If so, Bird-Brain, your plan failed, badly."

Nightwing stepped forward. "No, clown, I just want to remind you that I know your weakness too."

Joker paused, "What?"

He grinned. "You may deny it by treating her like shit and smacking her around, but you obviously care about her. So let's put it this way, you hurt Raven, I hurt Harley, simple." He shrugged. "Your choice, Joker."

He wasn't _actually _gonna hurt Harley, but he knew that if he played his cards right, Joker wouldn't even _think _about hurting Raven.

When he didn't answer, Nightwing turned around and Raven dropped him on the roof. Unknowing that Joker grabbed his knife and was making his way towards Nightwing.

A batarang deflected the knife and hit Joker in the head, knocking him unconscious. Nightwing tensed.

"I thought you better than that, Dick, especially with the Joker."

Nightwing swiftly turned around, Raven copying his movements. "Hello to you too, Bruce."

Batman's eyes widened and his adoptive son rolled his eyes. "You said my name," he stated simply.

"She knows who you are."

"She also knows who you are. Small world, isn't it?"

Raven glared at her boyfriend and slapped him upside the head, catching Batman by surprise. "Don't be such a dick!" She hissed.

He glared at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Very punny, Raven. You're so damn lucky I love you."

She rolled her eyes and turned to The Dark Knight himself. "What your son means to say is that I've been into his mind when it was necessary, we have a bond because of that and I saw a lot of things. Including your identity."

She faced her boyfriend. "Was that so hard to do?!"

He pouted. "You're mean."

She rolled her eyes but leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "There, happy?"

Nightwing smirked. "You know, one on the lips would be bette-"

"I will drag you into my mind and let Rage loose on you."

"I'm shutting up now," he squeaked.

Batman hid his smile and grabbed Joker. "Where's Quinn?"

"The cops probably already got her, you need to go and get her if you want to get her to Arkham." Nightwing shrugged.

Batman frowned. "Speaking of Arkham, what the hell did you do to Riddler and his goons?!"

Nightwing pursed his lips and wrapped an arm around Raven's waist. "They hurt her so I hurt them, simple."

"He forgets that I can take care of himself and can send him to an alternate dimension in seconds." Raven hissed, annoyed.

He ignored her.

When they looked up again, Batman and the Joker were gone.

* * *

_**Man! I didn't think it'd be THAT long! Hell, Robin/Nightwing wasn't even supposed to go crazy! And Batman just snuck his way in, I don't know where he came from either!  
**_


End file.
